Trapped walking the razors edge
by alex-halcyon
Summary: Jellal and Erza are trapped by Mira and Freed, unable to escape the enchantment until they kiss. But will Mira's prank cause more pain than pleasure? Set after the GMG Arc. One-shot.


**Hey,**

 **This is my first FanFic pretty much ever. So please leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **I am considering making this story longer, or adding to it, or writing a sequel. Or something! So if you have ideas, please post away..**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AzureJade xo**

* * *

Jellal put his head in his hands.  
He'd been dreaming of her again, Erza Scarlet.  
Despite how much he wanted to push her away, to be rid of her, his desire to be close and hold her was even stronger. Everything he was doing was to protect her, to make up for all the awful things he has done to her. As much as he said that it was his desire to rid the world of evil, to protect humanity, it all came back to her. Ezra Scarlet. She'd forgiven him, completely. But it didn't make him feel better, it almost made him feel worse. Her faith in him was so strong that doubting himself just wracked his body with more guilt. He stood and got dressed, disguised once again as Mystogen, so that the people of Magnolia would think he was just a Fairy Tail wizard, no rumors would spread about Jellal. The Magic Council didn't need to know where he was, although he was sure that Doranbolt was watching him and Meredy closely anyway.

The sun was just rising on the town that Erza lived. Jellal gathered his magic power and propelled himself on to the rooftops, sprinting across them towards the guild hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of scarlet hair before long. He leapt onto the roof of the guild and hid behind a statue that gave him a good view of the front door. The sun rose, and Jellal shielded his eyes. He took a deep breath of the air and smiled. Erza, he thought.

* * *

Blue hair and a rare smile, when she looked at the sun she saw the light in Jellal's eyes. Erza had gotten up early in the morning to train and as she walked back into Magnolia, she felt something shift inside of her. Her head snapped up to the sky and a small grin tugged at her lips. Jellal was here, she knew it, she could feel it. She walked quickly back to the guild, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Erza, wait up," Lucy called. Erza turned and saw a smiling Lucy waving and running to catch up to her.  
"Lucy," Erza said with a smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Erza," Lucy said. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing, I was training," she replied.

Lucy sighed, "I should train more."

Erza laughed, "If you want a sparring partner, you can ask me."

Lucy jumped and held her hands up, shaking her head, "Oh no, no, no that's totally okay, but thanks for the offer."

Erza smiled, "So what are you doing up so early, Lucy?"

Lucy made an annoyed face and sighed, "It's Natsu's fault really. He just decided to wake me up at the crack of dawn with his snoring. It's so loud! I don't know how he doesn't wake himself up, honestly."

Erza grinned, "So Natsu slept at your house last night?"

"What?" Lucy said, "Oh, yeah, no he just freeloaded again," She said panicked.

 _Oh, Lucy,_ Erza thought, _I wish the two of you would just admit it to yourselves._

"So anyway," Lucy continued. "I thought I'd come to the guild hall for some breakfast." She looked back in the direction of her place and put her hand to her head, "I just hope Natsu doesn't go through my things." She hesitated and then sighed, "I'll see you later, Erza." She sprinted back to her house and Erza waved good-bye with a smile then continued walking to the guild hall. She turned the corner and was surprised to see that Sting and Rogue were walking towards the guild as well.

"Hello," She said, walking up towards them. They turned to her and were a little surprised to see her.

"Hey Erza," Sting said nervously. "What are you doing here?" Erza asked, frowning.

"Oh, looking for Natsu and Ganjeel," Sting said. Erza glanced at Rogue, he was as stoic as ever. But he was holding Frosche in his arms and that too the dark mystery away from him. He noticed Erza staring at him and blushed, turning away.

"Well, Natsu is at Lucy's house," Erza said. "But I don't know about Gajeel."

Sting grinned, "Oh, I see how it is," he said, "Come on Rogue, Lector, let's time to see what Natsu and Lucy are up too."

Rogue sighed and shook his head as Sting rushed off. "You don't even know where she lives," he called after Sting.

"Fro thinks so, too," Frosche said with a smile.

Erza grinned as she watched them go. Dragon Slayers, they all had something in common, they were all idiots. Erza walked into the guildhall and was met with a smile from Mirajane.

"You're looking lovely this morning, Erza," Mirajane said.

Erza smiled at her friend and sat down at the bar, "It's a lovely day," she said, thinking about the sun.

* * *

Jellal watched as Erza talked with Lucy, and then again with Sting and Rogue. Seeing her smile at those boys made him feel like unleashing his fists in their faces. He wished it could have been him that she smiled at. He clenched his fist and sighed, it was a mistake to come here. He looked back down and saw Erza walking with a smile on her face. She was radiant.

She walked into the guild hall and he sighed again. "Torturing yourself isn't going to make either of you feel better," Meredy said.

Jellal jumped, surprised. "Meredy," he said.

Meredy sighed, "Ugh, you're such a brooder, Jellal. Why can't you just tell her how you feel? You love each other!"

Jellal's head snapped up to Meredy's face, "She doesn't love me," he said. "She can't," he added quietly.

Meredy rolled her eyes, "Why don't you ask her?"

Jellal frowned, "I couldn't do that."

Meredy sighed and put her head in her hands, "I wish Ul was here to tell you what an idiot you are," she said. "You're really difficult."

Jellal looked away, Ul wouldn't hold back if she was here. She'd probably be so fed up with him that she'd march into the guild hall and drag Erza out to him and force them together. He almost smiled at the thought. Sadness washed over him as he thought about her, he wondered what she was doing. How much longer would she be alive now?

"Jellal," Meredy said.

"Leave me be, Meredy, just for a little while longer," Jellal said, sitting down.

Meredy sighed, "Have it your way, I'll just go and amuse myself."

Jellal smiled as Meredy left him. _Oh, Erza, please_ , he thought.

* * *

Mirajane could sense Jellal's presence, and from the look on Erza's face, she knew he was close by too. Mira sighed, really, they were just like Lucy and Natsu, only a little more twisted.

"Erza, you've been distracted all morning," Mira said.

Erza smiled at her, "Oh, it's nothing," she said.

"Well," Mira smiled broadly, "Come for a walk with me then." She held out her hand to a surprised Erza who took it. Mira walked quickly, almost dragging Erza behind her. The rest of the guild members were all looking at them with shocked expressions.

"Hey, where are you going Mira?" Gray called.

"Oh, no where you need to know about," Mira called back. Gray was always so protective of Erza, maybe there was something there too. Mira shook her head, no, today would be about Erza and Jellal. She had to get them together somehow.

Mira stopped and gasped. "Freed!" She cried. It was perfect, Erza frowned at her but Mira dragged her back and grabbed Freed's hand. Freed was admiring Laxus eat, and was mad when Mira grabbed him but Mira looked at him and he cowered back.

"You two are coming with me," Mira said."Just hold on a second, Erza, I need to have a little chat with Freed."

Erza and Freed glanced at each other, a little frightened at what Mira had planned. Mira let go of Erza and took old of Freed's arm and dragged him out of Erza's earshot.

"What's going on, Mira?" Freed asked.

Mira took a breath, "I need you to do something. We are going upstairs, to the roof, and when we do, you are going to create barrier."

Freed frowned, "What for?"

Mira smiled wickedly, and Freed took a deep breath. She explained the situation and despite Freed's objections, she stared him down until he agreed. Mira smiled and turned back to Erza, who was looking at her with a frown.

"What are you planning, Mira?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said cheerily. She took hold of Erza's and Freed's arms and led them up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Erza asked Mira.

"To the roof," Mira said with a smile.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Just trust me okay?" Mira said.

They reached the door to the roof and Mira turned to Freed, who nodded at her. Mira nodded back, determination in her eyes and opened the door to the roof.

* * *

Erza didn't know what Mirajane was planning, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop her. Mira was tenacious when she was determined and Erza knew better than anyone how formidable an opponent she could be when challenged. It was better to go along with her. But she couldn't understand why they were going to the roof.

She frowned when she saw the nod between Mira and Freed, and then Mira opened the door to the roof.

Jellal was there, staring wide-eyed at them. His face flushed red, and Erza felt her heart freeze and then beat faster than she thought she could handle.

"Jellal," Erza's voice was a whispered.

"Now, Freed!" Mira cried. Freed created a barrier around Jellal, who looked like a lost puppy and Mira pulled Erza's arm and flung her into the barrier.

Erza crashed face first into Jellal, who caught her for a brief moment before they both fell and landed on top of one another. Erza was staring down into his eyes and Jellal was staring up at her. Erza's heart pounded and she quickly jumped off of him. She stood and turned glaring at Mira, who was looking pleased with herself. Her hands were clasped together in front of her and she was smiling.

"Oh, you look so good together," she said.

"Mira, what have you done?" Erza asked her angrily. Inside, her mind was screaming with joy at being so close to him.

"Oh, I didn't do anything, Freed created the barrier," Mira said with an innocent smile.

Freed jumped back when Erza's glare landed on him, "It was her idea!"

Jellal stood up, removed his headgear and cleared his throat, "How did you know I was up here?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Jellal," Mira said with a smile, "I've known all day. I saw you jump up here."

Erza looked at Jellal who was looking bashful and then she blushed, touching her hand to the barrier, "How do we get out of here, Mira?" She asked.

"Oh, you can't do that," Mira said.

"What?" Erza exploded.

"Not until you two kiss," Mira said with a grin and then grabbed hold of Freed's arm and they left the roof, closing the door behind them.

Erza felt like her face was on fire. Kiss Jellal? She had to kiss him? Her heart pounded in her chest so loudly she felt like she was going to pass out. She had frozen in place. It was just her and Jellal, alone, trapped together. She took a deep breath and turned to him.

Jellal was staring into space, he looked like he had turned to stone. How did she start a conversation at a time like this? What had Mira done? This was her worst nightmare. She'd never felt like this before, her entire body was shaking.

"Erza?" Jellal's voice was soft.

Erza looked at him. He was smiling. Why was he smiling? What? How? Erza felt like her brain was going to explode, how could he be so calm.

Jellal walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek, he closed his eyes, but Erza's were wide open. She felt sweat forming every where on her body.

"I never thought we'd be in this situation, that I'd be forced to kiss you," he said. "I can't be forgiven for all the terrible things that I've done to you, to the people you love. But despite how much I hate myself for that, Erza," he breathed her name and opened his eyes. "I can't seem to live without knowing that you're safe."

Erza's eyes filled with tears, she reached up with her hands and ran her fingers though his hair, "Jellal," she whispered. "You're too hard on yourself. You've done so much good," She ran her hands down his neck. "The past is gone, only the future remains."

Erza pulled him to her. His eyes widened and they inched closer together, Erza closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, she felt his lips brush hers and she couldn't hold back any longer. She crushed his lips against hers. A tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled as he kissed her.

* * *

All sense of time and space fled from Jellal the moment she whispered his name. Her lips on his set off an explosion of sparks throughout his body. He grasped the small of her back and pulled her closer to him, their bodies entwined as their lips moved together like they were made to be on one another.

Jellal could hardly think, he could barely breathe, after all this time the only light in his life was her. And she couldn't be his. He stopped kissing her and he stepped away from her, awful feelings of regret, pain and sorrow forming a web in his body. She couldn't be his, because he was destined to walk the knifes edge of darkness and she would forever live in the blinding light of greatness.

Jellal looked at her, her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, her eyes shining with tears and her red hair glinting from the sunlight. She was truly beautiful.

He closed his eyes. _Erza_...

"I understand," she said, her voice hoarse.

He snapped his eyes open again. She was smiling sadly at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She took three steps towards him and leaned on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Good bye, Jellal," Erza said softly.

Jellal watched her leave, tears streaming down his face. When she was gone, he fell to his knees. This would be his punishment for the darkness in his heart, his atonement for all his evil would be that he could never have the woman he loved.

"Erza," he sobbed. His face in his hands.

* * *

Mira was waiting inside the door for Erza. She knew it was going to be difficult for her, and she felt guilty for the way she had trapped them together, forcing the issue. But at the same time, she knew that it was time for them. Time to make a decision, to have a moment they could remember forever, something that they could look back on.

Erza opened the door and Mira's heart fell. Erza's eyes were filled with tears, they were streaming down her face and chin with no sign of stopping.

"Oh, Erza," Mira said, reaching out her hand to her friend. Erza looked at Mira and Mira saw her lips trembling. She threw her arms around Erza. After a moment, they collapsed on the floor, Erza sobbing uncontrollably into Mira's arms with Mira stroking her hair, murmuring comforting sounds. It didn't matter that Erza looked so strong in her armor, because matters of the heart tore through any defense. Like Natsu, Lucy, Gray and everyone else in the guild, it was emotion that fueled them, that gave them power. Erza felt so deeply, and Mira cried for her friend, sitting with her until they both ran out of tears and the sun had set.

* * *

Erza stood and left Mirajane, who had fallen asleep and she wiped away her tears. _Thank you, Mira_. She thought. She knew why Mira had done that, and she didn't feel anything but grateful for her. But now, after the final tears had fallen, it was time for her to move forward. She didn't know when she would see Jellal again, so she decided to cherish their moment, but no more.

She walked back down the stairs to the guild hall and stopped in the shadows, where she could see and hear, but not be seen. She smiled as she listened to Gray and Natsu fight while Lucy told them off and Juvia watched Gray with love in her eyes. She glanced at Gajeel and Levy, who stole glances at one another and looked away blushing, and at Elfman and Evergreen doing the same thing. She smiled wider, this was her family and she would be happy with them. She walked down the stairs.

"Erza!" Lucy cried out with a big smile Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and put their arms around their shoulders, like they weren't doing anything at all.

"It's nice to see you two getting along," Erza said to them.

"Aye," Natsu choked out.

"A-Always," Gray said, forcing a smile on his face.

Erza smiled broadly in her face but her heart was still filled with sadness for Jellal.

"Are you okay, Erza?" Wendy appeared at her side, with a concerned look in her eyes.

Erza smiled slightly, "I'll be just fine," she said.

Wendy beamed at her and sat by Natsu, who had resumed his argument with Gray. Lucy was shaking her head at them, but Erza saw a blush creep on her cheeks when Natsu turned his attention to her and causally draped his arm around her shoulders. Erza sat beside them, warmth filling her heart. She had lost count of the many times she had been thankful for coming to Fairy Tail, but again, she was grateful. She was home.

"Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Nastu..." Erza said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Huh?" Natsu and Gray said.

"Erza, what's the matter?" Lucy asked her.

"Why are you crying?" Gray asked, frowning.

Erza sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Never stop being you. You're all amazing people."

Natsu looked at her with raised eyebrows and an open mouth and then he laughed, "Yo, Erza. What are you getting all weird for? We're never going to stop being us!"

 _Be happy, Erza,_ she heard his voice in her head.

 _For you, I will,_ she replied. _And for them._ She smiled at her friends and accepted the cake that Wendy was offering her. These people was her future and she was glad of it.


End file.
